


Mon ombre

by Myrrdyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Child Abuse, Gen, Psychological Torture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:04:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1531844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrrdyn/pseuds/Myrrdyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elle. Lui. Deux vies. Deux destins. Une seule route. Une même fin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mon ombre

**Author's Note:**

> Je tiens à m’excuser d’avance pour les erreurs que j’aurais faites concernant Israël ; je n’ai jamais eu l’occasion d’y aller, toutes les informations ont été récoltées sur le net.
> 
> Deuxièmement il se peut que j’ai un peu modifié une ou deux choses volontairement ; je ne vous dirai pas lesquelles tout de suite afin de ne pas spoiler ma propre histoire.
> 
> Enfin comme vous le savez l’univers et les personnages de ncis ne sont absolument pas ma propriété.

La première fois qu’elle l’avait vu était dans le jardin qui s’étirait sur deux hectares derrière la maison; elle avait réussi à échapper à la vigilance de sa gouvernante en prétextant vouloir faire pipi.

Elle avait six ans.

Elle aimait se promener parmi les platanes et les buissons recouverts de chèvrefeuilles, les palmiers et les pistachiers, sentir l’arôme des oranges et du jasmin, écouter le chant des grillons et des rossignols s’élever autour d’elle ; regarder l’ombre des grands arbres dessiner des silhouettes et des arabesques sur la terre rouge des allées sinueuses. Elle aimait sentir le vent sur son visage, le soleil sur sa peau tannée. Elle aimait le bruit que faisaient les fontaines et le clapotis de l’étroit ruisseau qui les alimentait, l'echos des voix tantôt graves tantôt chantantes et dansantes de ces hommes et de ces femmes sans visage au delà du haut mur qui s’en allaient vaquer à leur vie, au Temple ou au marché du coin peut-être. Elle aimait s’imaginer ces lieux exotiques et animés, aux couleurs ambrées et chatoyantes, aux senteurs d'épices et d'huile d'amande ou de miral, aux tapis pouvant voler et aux princesses aux longs cheveux soyeux flottant au vent, flamboyant de mille soleils.

Elle aimait surtout la liberté qu’elle éprouvait ici, comme si quelqu’un venait d’ouvrir la petite cage dorée où le personnel et les gardes la tenaient enfermée sous prétexte de la protéger de l'Ennemi.

Elle savait que c’était une question de minutes avant qu’elle ne soit retrouvée, qu’Abba ne serait pas du tout content, que sa mère pleurerait.

Une question de minutes.

 

 

Et c’est là que tout s’était produit, que cela avait commencé.

Un mouvement furtif lui avait fait tourner la tête vers la gauche et elle avait été éblouie par l’éclat mordant du soleil qui lui avait brulé les yeux. Elle ne voyait plus rien en dehors de petites taches blanches papillonnantes et à leur périphérie des ombres floues et changeantes.

Pourtant elle savait que quelqu’un se tenait là.

Et son cœur se mit à lui faire mal dans la poitrine, elle se rappelait subitement les paroles d’Abba qui la mettait en garde contre le monde entier, qu’être toute seule était dangereux, que leur famille avaient de nombreux ennemis qui n’hésiteraient pas à s’en prendre à elle.

Elle avait peur.

Elle n’avait pas été obéissante, elle n’avait pas suivi les règles et maintenant elle allait mourir.

C’est ce que lui criaient toutes les cellules de sa petite tête d’enfant. Elle se mit à trembler de tous ses membres et ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces. Elle se mit à prier Yahvé comme Ima lui avait appris.

Ne pas pleurer, ne pas pleurer. Fermer les yeux, respirer, prier, mais ne pas pleurer.

Et elle sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Douce, légère.

Et rien.

En dehors de trois mots murmurés calmement, avec gentillesse : n’ai pas peur.

Puis il y avait eu des cris et des jurons venant du perron et des pas résonnèrent derrière elle, des gens courraient, se rapprochaient. Elle se sentit être tirée en arrière, bousculée, et projetée vers la maison, entraînée vers celle-ci. Et enfin elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle était au côté de Sarah sa gouvernante, qui la tirait sans ménagement, au pas de course.

Tout s’était passé tellement vite.

Curieuse elle tourna comme elle put la tête pour regarder derrière elle. Tout d’abord elle ne vit rien, en dehors de soldats du Tsahal en uniforme qui faisaient rempart, qui encerclaient quelqu’un, qui levaient les bras au ciel et insultaient l’individu. Certains portaient des couteaux à la ceinture, d’autres les tenaient fermement dans leur main. Ils semblaient furieux, sans toutefois se montrer réellement belliqueux.

Puis l’un d’eux s’écarta et c’est là qu’elle vit l’« ombre qui l’avait pétrifiée ».

Et elle fut paralysée par ce qu’elle lut dans ses yeux sombre en forme d’amande : de la tristesse, de la solitude et enfin une infinie résignation quand leur regard se croisèrent furtivement. Emotion qui se répercuta dans le petit sourire qu’il lui adressa avant de grimacer de douleur quand la main d’un des gardes agrippa violemment son épaule et le secoua sans ménagement.

Et de nouveau elle fut rappelée à l’ordre par Sarah qui la tira fermement en avant, lui décrétant avec une once de dégout mal dissimulée:

\- Ne parlez pas avec lui mademoiselle, jamais. Il est impur, comme tous ceux de sa condition. Aussi fourbe que les chacals dans le désert arabique.

 

Elle s'arrêta nette, les jambes solidement ancrées au sol, le dos droit et penché en arrière et les mains cherchant à décrocher les doigts qui tels des serres emprisonnaient douloureusement son poignet, les ongles s'enfonçant dans la chair tendre de celui-ci.

\- Mais Sarah ...  

\- Il n’y a pas de mais Mademoiselle Ziva, la coupa sèchement la femme au visage déformée par la haine et qui jamais auparavant n'avait autant ressemblé à une sorcière laide et malfaisante. "Faites ce que je vous dis. Retournez immédiatement dans votre chambre, je vous y rejoindrai après avoir rapporter cet incident regretable à Monsieur."

Sur ces paroles la harpie tira si fort sur son bras qu'elle fut précipitée en avant et manqua tribucher sur la petite marche en granit blanc avant d'être entraînée sans ménagemet dans le vestibule. Parcourant le corridor aux fenêtres à balcon qui longeait le jardin, le poignet delicatement pressé contre sa poitrine, et à présent encadrée de deux gardes du corps elle jetta des regards furtifs vers le dehors mais le calme y avait repris ses droits, des soldats et du jeune garçon il n'y avait plus aucune trace. Seul son père, qui se tenait en haut des marches, venait habiter de sa présence le sancturaire nouvellement libérée.

Et une nouvelle fois l'envie de faire demi-tour l'envahit, surement Abba ... mais la dureté et la fureur qui animaient son visage habituellement doux la figea, ça et la badine en bois de santal qu'il claqua contre la paume de sa main à trois reprises avant de descendre l'escalier l'allure déterminée et menaçante, le baton battant à présent le long de sa jambe dans l'anticipation de son utilisation prochaine.

Elle avait peur.

Encore plus que lorsqu'elle avait cru qu'elle allait mourir.

Et aucune prière ne lui vint à l'esprit. Aucune pour arrêter son père que de toute façon le quatrième Commandement lui dictait d'honnorer et de respecter.

 

Plus tard, elle avait essayé de savoir mais elle avait vite compris que ses questions seraient ignorées et resteraient sans réponse.

Pourtant la curiosité lui tordait le ventre. Elle souhaitait vraiment connaitre les raisons pour lesquelles on agissait ainsi avec ce garçon qui n’était pas beaucoup plus âgé qu’elle. Cet enfant aux yeux tristes et fatigués et au sourire blessé. . . .

 

 

* * *

 

La deuxième fois qu’elle l’avait vu était deux ans plus tard.

Elle et sa famille étaient en route pour leur villa de Netanya, fuyant la chaleur estivale de Tel Aviv. Comme toujours Abba les rejoindrait un peu plus tard, lorsque son travail le lui permettrait. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l’occupait autant, juste que c’était important, qu’il était quelqu’un d’important et que sa mère en souffrait beaucoup, elle avait peur pour lui.

Leur voiture aux vitres teintées s’était arrêtée pour laisser passer un groupe de touristes européens ou américains lorsqu'elle elle l’aperçut, jouant et chahutant avec un groupe de garçons de son âge, se courant après, se bousculant, s’amusant. Il avait grandi depuis la dernière fois et ses cheveux de geai avait poussé et lui tombait à présent devant les yeux. Sa peau avait pris cette teinte mordorée des gens qui passent beaucoup de temps au soleil, celle des frontaliers aussi. Il se dénotait des autres par ses vêtements simples mais de bonne qualité, une longue tunique noire recouvrant un pantalon en toile de jute pâle et des espadrilles en toile. Pas de bijou ni d’étoile de David. Mais le menton fier et les traits fermes et réguliers de son visage laissaient deviner une haute ascendance. De même ses gestes souples et mesurés, même dans ces instants de relâchement, sa grâce naturelle.

Mais ce qui la frappa plus que tout était le sourire qu’il abordait, joyeux et spontané, ses yeux rieurs et heureux qu’elle aperçut à travers les mèches folles. Il était un enfant comme les autres ici, parmi les marchands et les manants. Il n’avait plus rien à voir avec cet enfant triste et seul qu’elle avait deux ans plus tôt croisé. Il était libre et insouciant dans son comportement, clairement dans son élément, et son cœur se serra d’envie.

Le hoquet de surprise que laissa échapper sa mère à ses côtés lui fit tourner la tête vers elle et la jalousie un moment ressentie laissa place à la surprise et à la peur. Les yeux d’Ima, d’habitude si doux, si bienveillants, étaient emplis d’une lueur de haine froide, de fureur retenue. Lorsqu’elle s’était aperçue du regard de sa fille posée sur elle s’était relâchée un peu et avait tenté de lui sourire mais n’avait réussi qu’à produire une grimace pincée et crispée.

Voulant fuir cette vision inconnue jusque-là elle détourna une nouvelle fois son regard pour le reporter vers l’extérieur et une nouvelle fois son cœur rata un battement.

Il la regardait. Ou du moins leur voiture. Et les ombres qu’il percevait derrière les vitres.

Mais plus que tout ce qui la stupéfia était le changement qui s’était opéré en lui durant ces quelques secondes où elle l’avait perdu de vue. Disparue l’innocence enfantine et la joie, il était comme figé à l’instar d’une statue, le corps raide et tendu comme un arc, et son visage était marqué par la peur et la panique.

C’est alors que quelque chose d’encore plus insolite se produisit. Malgré les klaxons résonnant derrière eux pour qu’il redémarre rapidement Eyal, leur garde du corps, sortit du véhicule qu’il contourna et se dirigea vers l’enfant et c’est avec horreur qu’elle le vit lever la main et le gifler si fort qu’un petit filon de sang s’écoula de sa lèvre fendue. Elle vit ensuite Eyal lui parler, il avait l’air furieux, mais elle était trop loin pour en comprendre le sens et puis les vitres étaient de toute façon fermées, puis il le saisit par le collet et le souleva si haut que les orteils du garçon touchaient à peine le sol et il lui asséna une nouvelle gifle qui l’envoya rouler dans la poussière et enfin il pointa du doigt la rue que leur voiture venait de descendre et le garçon se mit à courir sans un regard en arrière, la main posée contre sa joue écarlate.

Sans tenir compte le moins du monde des regards abasourdis et pour certains ulcérés des passants Eyal sortit son téléphone, discuta avec véhémence et mécontentement quelques instants, et les rejoignit, hochant de haut en bas la tête à l’attention d’Ima lui communiquant ainsi un message connu d’eux seuls.

Et sa mère se détendit complètement, un sourire aux lèvres. Un dont elle n’avait jamais été témoin, un dont elle espérait ne jamais en être la cible, un dont la cruauté la fit frémir.

Et leur véhicule se remit en marche.

Et elle mit plusieurs longues minutes avant de réussir à calmer les tremblements qui lui secouaient les mains.

Elle traversa plusieurs nuits habitées par des cauchemars, où elle se réveillait en sursaut couverte de sueur, les yeux sombres en amande qui flottaient dans son esprit même éveillée la suppliant d’intervenir, de l’aider dans le supplice qu’elle l’imaginait subir.

Et de tout l’été elle ne put oublier le visage de ce garçon inconnu mais dont elle se sentait irrationnellement proche.

Et même des années plus tard c’est avec effroi qu’elle se rappelait cet épisode. Celui où sa mère avait perdu de sa mansuétude et de sa perfection, Eyal son armure de chevalier servant et elle son innocence et ses croyances en un monde juste. 

 

* * *

 

 

Après cet été-là, après qu’elle eut fêté son neuvième anniversaire avait commencé réellement son initiation. Celui qui l’amenait peu à peu à la découverte du monde, des alliés et des ennemis, de l’éternel qui-vive et des actions nécessaires pour préserver la survie de son pays. Le rôle de son père dans tout ça. Du rôle qui serait sien dans quelques années.

Elle s’était mis à l’apprentissage des armes, des langues étrangères, des stratégies diplomatiques.

Sa chambre était à présent débarrassée des jouets et des lectures de ses premières années. Sa gouvernante avait laissé place à une succession de précepteurs et d’instructeurs stricts et sévères.

Elle n’avait plus un instant à elle, Ima ne venait plus l’embrasser le soir, elle pouvait enfin franchir la haute enceinte extérieure mais uniquement pour mieux s’enfermer dans les stands de tirs et les salles d’entrainement.

Elle voyait plus Abba, mais pas celui qu’elle connaissait, pas celui qui lui caressait la tête et la félicitait lorsqu’elle parvenait à réciter sans faute un poème de Shin Shalom. Maintenant il se tenait à ses côtés pour la superviser, pour contrôler ses progrès. Il était exigeant, intransigeant. Il la grondait, la rabaissait, la punissait. En un mot il lui faisait une peur bleue.

Tali était partie aussi, elle ne savait pas où, juste qu'elle ne reviendrait pas.

Et elle se sentait seule, sans personne avec qui parler, avec qui communiquer. S’amuser lui était désormais interdit. Elle était la fille d’Abba, elle devait montrer l’exemple. Surtout maintenant qu’il avait eu une promotion.

 

La veille on lui avait dit qu’elle aurait désormais des cours d’arabe en plus de l’anglais, du français et de l’espagnol. Elle avait hâte, elle aimait le timbre musical et dansant de la langue. Elle se demandait à quoi ressemblerait son précepteur. Serait-il aussi un expatrié, comme Miss Haddington ou Monsieur Gallier? Son père prendrait-il le risque d’engager un arabe, ce peuple qu’on identifiait depuis la nuit des temps comme l’ennemi héréditaire ?

Alors qu’elle se posait cette question la porte s’ouvrit doucement laissant apparaître la silhouette fluette de son ami inconnu. Celui-ci la scruta quelques instants, regarda furtivement derrière lui et s’avança timidement dans la pièce, son regard sombre se posant partout autour de lui sauf sur elle. Il semblait sur la défensive et en même temps désorienté et terriblement anxieux. Il était clair qu’il ne savait pas comment agir, interagir ni même à quoi s’attendre.

Après quelques instants d’hésitation il vint s’assoir sur une chaise à côté d’elle, croisa les mains sur ses genoux et attendit.

Après avoir par deux fois tenté d’entrer en communication avec lui elle avait baissé les bras face à son mutisme et à son manque de réactivité.

Ils patientèrent ainsi de longues minutes, dans le silence le plus total. Et c’est ainsi que les trouvèrent Abba, Abba qui aurait dû être parti à son bureau depuis longtemps, Abba qu’elle ne savait pas se trouver ici et qu’elle n’imaginait pas franchir cette porte pour venir à la rencontre de deux enfants, même si l’un d’eux était sa propre fille.

Une fille qu’il ne regarda pas immédiatement, son regard d’aigle posé sur son camarade, une lueur dure et calculatrice dans les yeux. Comme s’il le jaugeait, en évaluait le potentiel, le mérite, comme on le ferait dans une foire à chevaux devant une belle bête.

Il resta ainsi plusieurs secondes. A scruter. A disséquer.

Puis sa voix profonde et grave retentit dans la pièce, glaciale et directive :

\- Tu as une année pour qu’elle parle et lise couramment l’arabe. Un an et pas un jour de plus.

Il n’ajouta pas un mot mais pourtant la menace à peine voilée résonna clairement dans la pièce. C’était là un ultimatum, et derrière quelque chose qu’il ne valait mieux ne jamais avoir à rencontrer.

\- Ziva, la salua-t-il finalement, plus chaleureux même s’il arborait toujours ce brin de détachement qui le caractérisait à présent, reconnaissant ainsi sa présence dans la pièce pour la première fois.

Et il quitta la salle, les laissant là tous les deux à regarder la porte se refermer derrière lui, saisis, pétrifiés.

Et cette fois-ci c’est une douleur propre à l’âme qu’elle vit se refléter dans les yeux de son nouveau camarade d’étude.

 

Les cours avaient commencé après ça ; elle passait plusieurs heures par jour en sa compagnie. Elle aimait la patience et la douceur qu’il lui témoignait lorsqu’il la corrigeait sur un mot ou la conjugaison. La détermination et la passion qu’il y mettait, comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui était ridicule ; n’est-ce pas ?

Il parlait peu, et encore moins de lui. Tout juste savait-elle qu’il allait sur ses douze ans, qu’il était à moitié palestinien et que sa mère vivait très loin. Que son père travaillait ici dans la maison et qu’il devait rester à l’écart de tout, des personnes, de la vie qui s’y déroulait.

C’est pourquoi il se montrait si mesuré et réservé en présence d’adulte, ces traits de caractère propres à ceux qui grandissaient trop vite, trop seul. Elle pouvait le ressentir cette solitude, dans ses gestes, dans ses regards, dans sa façon de vivre ses quelques heures en sa compagnie.

Cette solitude et une prudence aussi. La crainte de mal faire, cette nécessité de se faire oublier, cette détermination à rester sur le côté.

Elle avait mis six mois avant de le persuader que l’appeler par son prénom ne constituait pas une offense ni ne transgressait aucun interdit. Six mois au cours desquelles il l’avait vouvoyée et n’avait osé la regarder dans les yeux. Six mois où il s’était retenu de lui adresser une esquisse de sourire, où il s’était retenu tout court.

Six mois où elle avait découvert sous ce masque un garçon blessé, meurtri, peu sûr de lui et totalement désarmé face au monde des adultes. Un garçon attentif, intelligent et prévenant. Au sens de l’humour désopilant et aux remarques percutantes. Un garçon qui ne demandait pas grand-chose à la vie, juste d’être accepté. Accepté et reconnu. Cesser d’être invisible même si invariablement il faisait tout pour le rester.

Et c’est ce qu’elle avait cherché à faire. Ce qu’elle avait voulu à tout prix accomplir.

Jusqu’à ce jour.

Et pas ainsi.

Non !

 

C’était elle qui avait désobéi et l’avait entraîné dans cette aventure alors pourquoi, pourquoi était-ce lui qu’on punissait ? Pourquoi ainsi ? Pourquoi aussi sévèrement ?

Elle n’aurait jamais dû l’obliger à l’accompagner à l’extérieur, mais elle voulait tellement agrandir leur terrain d’apprentissage, ne plus rester cloisonner à la maison et au jardin qui maintenant lui faisait l’impression de n’être qu’une prison de verdure.

Elle l’avait menacé en lui rappelant ses obligations envers elle, la responsabilité qui était sienne de l’encadrer durant leurs heures de leçons, l’échéancier qui arrivait à grande vitesse et tout ce vocabulaire qu’il lui restait à apprendre. Et puis elle était la fille du chef de maison, et en tant que telle c’est elle qui aujourd’hui déciderait du lieu où se déroulerait la leçon.

En un mot elle s’était comportée comme une petite fille capricieuse, égoïste et bornée. Et comme elle le regrettait.

Elle avait entendu les gardes s’éloigner et avec les clés qu’elle avait plus tôt subtilisées elle avait ouvert le portail en fer et ainsi ils s’étaient tous deux éloignés vers l’inconnu en courant.

Pas pour longtemps.

Elle avait oublié les caméras de surveillance dissimulées un peu partout dans la résidence et dans les rues adjacentes.

Et ils avaient vite été rattrapés.

C’était il y a deux heures. Il était dix heure trente et elle se tenait là, son père à ses côtés et trois soldats devant eux.

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux tandis qu’on l’obligeait à assister à la scène. Elle se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas laisser échapper ses gémissements et ses supplications tandis que son ami restait silencieux comme une pierre, seule les soubresauts de son corps trahissaient la douleur qu’il ressentait chaque fois que la canne en bambou s’abattait sur son dos et ses jambes dénudés.

Cela lui sembla durer des heures. Elle avait compté quinze coups, quinze coups qui avaient laissé leur empreinte sanguinolente sur la peau halée.

Quinze coups qui finalement avaient eu raison de l’état de conscience du jeune garçon.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Abba avait-il ordonné cela ?

Pourquoi regardait-il sans sourciller cette barbarie se dérouler devant eux, satisfait ?

Quand la correction avait enfin pris fin elle avait pensé que tout était terminé. Peut-être pas pardonné ni oublié mais que la page était tournée. Au moins pour son ami.

C’est alors que son père l’avait menée à l’écart et avait pointé du doigt son camarade.

\- Ta punition sera de le regarder rester accroché là toute la journée, sans eau ni nourriture.

\- Mais Abba il a besoin de soins, tenta-t-elle d’intervenir pour aussitôt se faire rabrouer.

\- Toute la journée. La prochaine fois tu réfléchiras à tes actions et à ses conséquences.

\- Mais il n’a rien fait, c’est de ma faute, c’est moi qui …

\- Tu as raison ma fille, c’est de ta faute. Apprends de tes erreurs, vois ce qu’elles occasionnent. Il n’avait pas à souffrir, il n’a fait que suivre mes instructions qui étaient de t’enseigner sa langue, de te guider, de te superviser. Toi par contre tu n’as pas tenu compte de mes recommandations. Tu as désobéi, tu as délibérément contourné les règles et agit pour ta propre personne. Vois où cela mène. Apprends cette leçon et garde-là en mémoire. Des innocents peuvent pâtir de tes décisions.

\- J’ai compris Abba, je t’assure, je ne recommencerai plus je te promets. S’il te plaît Aba fait-le détacher, s’il te plaît.

\- La journée. Cela l’endurcira. Et toi avec. .

 

Elle n’avait pas revu son ami après ça. Hédva, une des cuisinières, l’avait informée qu’il était souffrant, que les blessures s’étaient infectées et qu’il avait beaucoup de fièvre. Que peut-être il leur faudrait appeler le docteur. Mais en dernier recours.

C’est tout ce qu’on avait voulu lui dire. Elle était restée dans l’attente de nouvelles pendant plusieurs jours mais tout le monde restait insensible à ses questions. Personne ne semblait se soucier du sort du garçon, elle avait même entendu certain se féliciter de son état. Elle ne comprenait pas la haine et le mépris qu’il suscitait chez certain. Certes il était arabe mais était-ce un crime dans leur pays ? Et puis son père ne travaillait-il pas ici ?

Ce n’est que quinze jours plus tard qu’elle le revit. Il était pâle, il avait maigri.

Quinze jours et sa culpabilité n’avait fait que grandir. Elle avait eu le temps de travailler sur ses excuses, la façon de lui témoigner ses regrets.

Mais elle était resté saisie, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, de ne serait-ce que le regarder dans les yeux.

Elle s’était fait violence pour se forcer à réagir, à ne pas se comporter comme la petite fille qu’elle était encore malgré son entrainement. Mais son corps avait refusé d’obéir, ses paupière s’étaient faites de plomb et sa langue était restée collée à son palais. Elle n’arrivait même plus à déglutir.

Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. La même qu’il y a trois ans, dans le jardin, juste un peu plus grande. Et elle ne put s’empêcher de retenir une larme. 

Elle sentit la main se retirer et revenir quelques secondes après se poser sur sa joue, un pouce essuyer avec tendresse la larme qui y coulait et soudain un bras la plaqua doucement contre une poitrine. Des arômes d’amandes lui emplirent le nez tandis que son visage se nichait dans le cou de son ami.

Elle sentit une main lui caresser la tête, des mots d’apaisement et de consolation lui être soufflés à l’oreille tandis qu’il la serrait toujours plus fort contre lui.

Et bientôt elle laissa ses sanglots s’échapper, elle se laissa bercer par ses bras autour d’elle, elle laissa s’exprimer ainsi tous ses regrets, ses angoisses, sa solitude, son besoin de tendresse, sa détresse.

Elle ne sut combien de temps dura ce moment de relâchement duquel elle fut tiré par le bruit d’une porte que l'on ouvre, jusqu’à ce que de par-dessus l’épaule de son compagnon elle aperçut le visage d’Abba, ferme et impassible, qui les regarda froidement avant de rebrousser chemin.

Elle se sentit frémir.

Elle se sentait fiévreuse.

Mais elle se sentait bien, nicher ainsi dans les bras de son ami.

En sécurité, loin des manigances et des expectatives des adultes, de leur malveillance et leur violence. Elle se sentait libre, libre d’être elle-même, enfin comprise.

Et lorsqu’elle leva timidement ses yeux rougis vers son camarade et qu’elle ne lut dans son regard que tendresse et affection elle se sentit aimé pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Aimé et accepté. Et pardonnée.

Et le doigt appuyé doucement contre ses lèvres quand enfin elle trouva le courage pour exprimer ses regrets ne fit qu’accentuer ces sentiments.

Il savait.

Il comprenait.

Là à cet instant il était devenu à la fois son protecteur, son confident et son pareil.

Et elle se promit que jamais elle ne serait une fois encore source de souffrance pour lui, qu’elle ferait tout pour ne jamais perdre ce précieux cadeau qu’il lui offrait, que jamais elle ne lui tournerait le dos.

 

Après ça leur complicité ne fit que grandir et elle attendait avec impatience chacune de leurs leçons. Il lui apprenait sa langue, il l’écoutait, il partageait et la faisait rire, parfois il la consolait aussi. Elle n’était plus seule.

Et elle lui apprenait les choses simples de la vie, comme monter aux arbres, attraper les cigales, déchiffrer la course des nuages. Ils retrouvaient ensemble les joies de l’enfance.

Mais c’est aussi avec tristesse qu’elle voyait s’approcher la fin de celles-ci. Elle aurait pu faire preuve de moins d’assiduité dans son apprentissage, se montrer moins coopérante, mais elle savait qu’une fois encore son ami en payerait le prix.

Les semaines passèrent et chaque jour son cœur se serrait un peu plus. Elle sentait la mélancolie la gagner. Elle pouvait voir une émotion identique danser dans ces yeux amandes. Lui aussi en était affecté.

Et puis le jour arriva.

Ils attendirent avec appréhension l’arrivée du maitre de maison ou d’un autre précepteur venu pour l’évaluer.

Ils attendirent des heures, la peur au ventre, parvenant tout juste à échanger quelques sourires crispés, verbaliser quelques choses leur aurait demandé un effort qu’ils ne seraient pas parvenu à accomplir.

Et la journée passa ainsi à contempler leurs mains, à jeter des regards furtifs vers la porte ou par la fenêtre, le dos bien droit appuyé contre le dossier de leur chaise.

En fin de journée finalement la porte s’ouvrit, mais c’était le major d’homme, on l’attendait pour passer à table.

Le jour suivant se passa dans des conditions similaires.

Et le jour d’encore après.

Elle continuait à avoir ses cours de français et d’anglais, à apprendre la manipulation des armes et le combat au corps à corps. Elle continuait à se rendre dans cette pièce où l’attendait silencieusement son ami, dans l’expectative d’un brusque changement qui viendrait casser la monotonie qui s’était maintenant installée.

Cela ne ressemblait pas à Aba de revenir sur quelque chose qu’il avait dit. L’année était à présent écoulée. Depuis bientôt une semaine.

Elle avait tenté de l’approcher pour y trouver une explication mais chaque fois il lui avait dit qu’il était occupé, qu’elle devait de continuer à faire comme avant sans rien changer.

Et c’est ce qu’elle avait fait.

Mais rien n’était plus pareil. Ils étaient à présent dans l’expectative, dans la retenue, ils cherchaient tous deux à se protéger, à se retrancher derrière des murailles afin d’atténuer la souffrance inévitable qui subviendrait lorsque tout ceci prendrait fin.

C’est donc avec étonnement qu’elle se laissa un matin être entrainée par son ami vers un coin retiré du jardin, là où se dressait le vieux pigeonnier en pierre recouvert de mousse et de feuilles de lierre.

Et c’est avec plus de surprise encore qu’elle le vit ouvrir un des casiers pour en sortir un des oiseaux.

\- C’est Max, lui dit-il la voix chargée d’émotion. « Le vieux Max. Un des plus endurants, et des plus sauvages. Il est capable de voyager sur une centaine de kilomètres sans s’arrêter pour se reposer. On lui glisse un message dans l’étui autour de sa patte et hop le voilà parti vers une destination connue de lui seul, au-delà du désert.

« J’en ai vu venir se poser devant chez nous quand j’étais petit, ou sur le rebord d’une fenêtre. Je me rappelle du regard de ma mère lorsqu’elle en apercevait un dans le ciel qui se dirigeait vers nous, ce regard rempli de joie et d’espérance, et sa tristesse, sa douleur lorsque l’oiseau continuait son voyage. Elle se retirait alors dans sa chambre pour y pleurer ; elle pensait que je ne savais pas, que je n’entendais rien mais c’était le cas et intérieurement je criais, je hurlais, je tempêtais contre l’injustice qui voulait que je sois trop petit pour trouver les mots qui la fassent retrouver le sourire, contre le fait que jamais je ne remplacerais complètement dans son cœur cette personne dont l’absence la faisait tant souffrir. Ce père que je ne connaissais pas et qui jamais ne se manifestait autrement que par ces messagers volants. »

Et il avait parlé de sa mère qui était médecin et aidait, aimait les autres, de l’amour et de la tendresse qu’elle lui portait, de l’adoration et de la fierté qu’il lui vouait, cette tendre femme à la voix si douce qui lui chantait des berceuses le soir, qui lui montrait les étoiles et lui parlait de miracles et de destinée, qui lui racontait les aventures de Saladin, de Simbad le Marin, qui lui promettait que le jour viendrait où lui aussi deviendrait un grand homme, de paix, de lettre, de fait, tout ce qu’il voudrait. Qu’il était son cadeau des Dieux, et qu’elle était bénie entre toutes pour cela.

Puis il lui parla de la terreur et de la panique qui l’avait assailli quand des hommes étaient venus à l’aube au camp de réfugiés avec des voitures militaires et puissamment armés et l’avaient arraché à ses bras aimants voilà six ans, quand ils l’avaient elle rouée de coup parce qu’elle ne voulait pas l’abandonner, le laisser s’éloigner.

Il se souvenait s’être débattu, avoir mordu une main qui cherchait à faire taire ses cris, avoir regardé affolé la silhouette de sa mère que l’on trainait par les cheveux à l’intérieur de leur cabane et les hommes revenir quelques secondes après, seuls.

Il se rappelait avoir rugi comme une bête féroce, aux abois, fou de douleur et de rage, face à un prédateur bien plus grand et plus dangereux que lui. Et la loi de la nature avait fait le reste. Tout juste avait-il eu le temps d’apercevoir le poing que déjà il sombrait dans l’inconscience.

Et il s’était réveillé à l’agonie dans cet univers où tout lui était étranger, dont il ne comprenait ni la langue ni les habitudes de vie, où on le détestait pour ce qu’il était, pour ce qu’il représentait.

Ce monde où on lui avait dit qu’il retrouverait son père mais où il n’avait rencontré qu’un étranger qui refusait de le regarder ou d’avoir un quelconque rapport avec lui.

Cet endroit qui désormais était son nouveau chez lui. Sans sa mère, sans un père, sans repères.

Cette vie, toute aussi désertique que l’était son premier pays, sauf qu’ici il n’y avait personne pour l’écouter, pour lui parler autrement que par ordres et par brimades. Personne dont les mains seraient caresses et non coups et affliction.

Il ne savait pas ce qui été attendu de lui, même six ans après. Il ne savait pas pourquoi on l’avait fait venir ici. Pourquoi on le maintenait prisonnier. Qu’est-ce que demain pouvait bien lui réserver.

Il ne savait rien.

Si ce n’est que le bon état de santé de sa mère dépendait entièrement de lui. Et de son comportement.

Et le seul guide qui lui avait été donné était celui des interdits : - interdit d’adresser la parole aux adultes ou à quel qu’âmes qui vivent, - interdit d’agir sans en demander la permission par écrit,

\- interdit de sortir de la demeure ou dans le jardin tant que celui-ci était fréquenté,

\- interdit de contester ou d’avoir quoi que ce soit à redire avec son mode de vie, avec ce qui lui était demandé,

\- interdit de résister aux punitions dont il ferait immanquablement l’objet,

\- interdit de chercher à communiquer avec sa mère par tout autre moyen que par les pigeons, et uniquement deux fois par an après aval du maître de maison, - interdit de s’exprimer en arabe et de parler de sa culture ou de sa région,

\- interdit, point à la ligne.

On lui avait retiré ses racines, son droit à l’enfance, sa famille, sa vie, à coup d’interdits et de raclées et il lui avait été demandé d’accepter tout cela sans broncher.

Et maintenant qu’il avait enfin trouvé une amie dans tout ceci il allait lui être demandé d’y mettre un terme, une fois encore.

Il n’avait pas le droit de vivre, de connaître le bonheur ou l’attachement, il devait juste obéir. Obéir et coopérer.

Sa voix avait pris une étrange tonalité quand il avait verbalisé cette dernière phrase, empli de désespoir mais aussi d’un profond ressenti.

Il en avait assez de tout ça !

C’est pour ça qu’il bravait maintenant plusieurs interdits en lui racontant tout ceci et tant pis s’il se faisait prendre et qu’il était puni.

C’est pourquoi aussi il lui montrait son sanctuaire, ce lieu que plus personne ne fréquentait à l’exception du jardinier qui prenait soin des oiseaux mais qui sait pour combien de temps. Ce lieu qui même de manière distante et détournée lui rappelait ce qu’il avait perdu, cette vie qui malgré son côté vétuste et miséreux, était synonyme de paradis pour lui en comparaison de tout ceci.

Et il tenait à partager ceci avec elle, avec la seule personne qui avait fait attention à lui, qui lui avait manifesté de l’affection, qui avait allégé la tristesse et la solitude qui habitait son être.

 

La volière représenterait leur sanctuaire caché, ce lieu connu d’eux seuls ou presque, le symbole d’une amitié qui ne serait jamais totalement perdue ou oubliée malgré la distance et les interdits. Voilà ce qu’elle s’était promis avec une innocente naïveté lorsque plus tard dans sa chambre elle avait revécut toute cette scène, ces révélations.

Et cela avait été le cas. Un lieu de retrouvaille même si c’était avec un lointain souvenir. Un lieu de recueillement où elle pouvait laisser parler et pleurer son cœur sans aucun témoin si ce n’est cette présence invisible qu’elle pouvait ressentir et qui la réconfortait.

Ce lieu qu’elle avait vénéré jusqu’à ce que huit ans après tout l’édifice fut détruit et les volatiles abattus.

Mais seule elle avait pleuré de cette disparition car son ami était depuis longtemps parti.

En effet le lendemain de ces révélations était arrivé le tournant dans leur vie qu’ils avaient tant redouté.

L’évaluation était venue.

Et elle l’avait passée haut la main.

Elle avait pu lire de la fierté dans les yeux d’Abba qui lui avait même esquissé un léger sourire.

Et elle s’était laissée enveloppé par la joie de cet instant, jusqu’à en oublier ce que tout cela signifiait réellement.

Elle ne l’avait pas vu lui être guidé vers la sortie.

Elle n’avait pas vu le regard qu’il lui avait jeté, celui d’un au-revoir, peut-être même d’un adieu.

Celui du désespoir.

Et lorsqu’elle s’était aperçu de son absence elle s’était sentie monstrueuse. Elle venait de vendre son frère d’infortune pour quelques secondes de reconnaissance paternelle.

Elle l’avait laissé tomber, l’avait l’espace d’un instant elle-même ignoré, rejeté.

Elle l’avait ainsi trahi.

Elle avait rompu sa propre promesse de ne plus jamais laisser quiconque le blesser.

Car elle avait fait bien pire. Cette fois c’était d’elle que ça venait.

Elle ne le méritait pas.

Il était tellement meilleur qu’elle.

Son âme-perdu.

Son ami.

 

Après cela elle ne le revit pas pendant deux ans. Il avait complètement disparu. Personne ne savait où il se trouvait, juste qu’il était parti.

Se pouvait-il que finalement il ait désobéi et soit parti à la recherche du bonheur perdu ? Qu’il ait renoncé à cette vie qui lui était façonnée et qu’il détestait de tout son être, qu’il ait fuit ce père qu’il voulait détester mais ne pouvait renier pour retrouver une mère que son comportement mettait en danger ?

Les faits étaient là, et deux années s’écoulèrent sans qu’elle n’obtienne une ébauche d’indices ou de réponses.

La seule chose qu’elle savait était le vide qu’il avait laissé dans son cœur et à quel point pouvait lui manquer son ami.

 

* * *

 

Il se tenait là, devant elle, à moins d’un mètre, Abba à ses côtés. Après deux ans d’inquiétude, et de honte il était là, et c’était comme si rien ne s’était passé. Comme si le temps s’était arrêté.

Et pourtant rien n’était plus pareil.

Il avait changé.

Physiquement. Il était bien plus grand. Plus étoffé aussi. Ses cheveux étaient coupés courts. Sa mâchoire avait gagné en fermeté. Il devait certainement se raser à présent. Elle avait quitté un enfant et c’était presque un adulte qu’elle retrouvait à présent.

Il avait quinze ans.

Physiquement oui.

Mentalement c’était autre chose. Là aussi il y avait eu du bouleversement. Il regardait les gens dans les yeux à présent. Sans appréhension, avec une certaine hargne même, surtout lorsque son regard croisait celui de père. Quelque chose s’était passé entre eux, quelque chose de suffisamment grave, d’irrémédiable, pour que l’enfant réserve et prudent qu’il avait été sorte de sa coquille et défit Abba ainsi, sans peur, avec insolence.

C’est alors qu’elle se rendit compte de sa tenue. Il portait une djellaba blanche. N’avait-il pourtant pas affirmé qu’il lui était strictement interdit de manifester de quelle que façon que ce soit ses origines arabes ? Alors pourquoi ? Elle le savait athée, il le lui avait révélé au cours d’une de leur leçon, alors pourquoi portait-il autour du cou un chapelet en bois d’olivier ?

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par la voix claquante et sans appel d’Aba :

\- Tu reprends ton entrainement ce soir. Rester oisif et la pleurer ne la ramèneront pas. Tu as des choses plus importante à faire que de t’apitoyer. Ton deuil est terminé.

Et sur ces mots il s’éloigna, avant d’ajouter, le dos tourné, toujours aussi froidement :

\- Et n’oublie pas mon garçon, ce sont les tiens qui l’ont tuée. Pas moi ni une quelconque organisation juive. Les tiens !

Puis il disparut, sous le regard haineux de son ami.

Et elle se retrouva seule avec lui.

Et elle se figea lorsque son regard se posa enfin sur elle.

Ses yeux sombres étaient emplis de larmes mal contenues. Il tenta de lui décocher un sourire mais celui-ci était déformé, tremblant. Ses poings le long de son corps étaient serrés et les jointures blanchies par l’effort.

Brusquement, comme si le poids de son chagrin était trop lourd à porter il se pencha en avant et déposa son front contre son épaule, le corps raidi, et après quelques secondes elle sentit la fine étoffe de sa tunique s’humidifier.

Elle ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, elle les yeux brouillés par la tristesse et lui pleurant doucement, silencieusement, à la vue de tous mais rien ne comptait plus en dehors d’eux.

\- Elle est partie, Ziv, murmura-t’il d’une voix brisée, « elle m’a laissée derrière ».

Ces paroles lui firent l’effet d‘un électrochoc. Pouvait-on souffrir de la perte d’une personne que l’on ne connaissait qu’à travers des mots et des histoires ? Qu’on n’avait même jamais rencontrée ? C’est pourtant ce qu’elle ressentait. Une douleur insolite lui broyait le cœur, et intérieurement elle pleurait. Pour son ami, pour cette femme qui avait vu son fils lui être arraché, ce fils qu’elle n’avait semble-t’il jamais revu depuis. Elle pleurait contre cette vie qui chaque jour un peu plus brisait les gens qu’elle aimait. Lui, elle, Tali.

Saisie par une brusque impulsion elle recula et tendrement lui saisit le visage de ses deux mains. Après avoir contemplé quelques secondes ces yeux rougis elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et lui embrassa le front, puis la pommette gauche, et la droite. Et elle le serra de toute ses forces contre elle. Si fort qu’elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre la chamade contre sa poitrine, si proche qu’elle sentait son souffle saccadé se perdre dans ses cheveux.

Elle était là.

Et le serait toujours.

Il n’était pas seul. Jamais. Elle serait là. Comme il serait là pour elle. Elle le savait.

 

Une voiture l’avait emmené l’après-midi même, vers l’inconnu. Une fois encore ils étaient éloignés.

Ce soir-là elle alla vers leur sanctuaire, une torah à la main. Cela faisait longtemps qu’elle n’avait pas prié. Elle réservait cela aux choses qu’elle jugeait importantes désormais.

Et c’est là qu’elle l’avait trouvé, cet objet qui à lui seul symbolisait tout l’amour et l’attachement qu’il lui portait. Là, emballé dans une feuille de papier et ces quelques mots : _elle aurait été fière que ce soit toi qui le porte_.

Et c’est ce qu’elle avait fait et le faisait toujours même des années après. Ce bracelet en or finement travaillé.

 

* * *

 

Elle avait quinze ans et lui presque dix-huit.

Il était revenu. Depuis presque deux semaines.

Ils s’étaient une nouvelle fois retrouvés. Et alors qu’elle aurait cru cela impossible leur lien s’était un peu plus encore solidifié.

Ils se voyaient, toujours en cachette, car leur camaraderie bien que connue de tous ne plaisait à personne. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de sermon et de remontrances qu’elle avait eu. D’Ima. D’Abba. Et même du chef de la sécurité. C’était pour cela qu’ils étaient maintenu séparé à n’en point douter. Avoir un ami, quel qu’il soit lui était interdit. La fille du directeur David ne devait pas s’attacher. C’était dangereux. Et contre-performant. Surtout quand c’était pour traîner avec Lui. Lui, dont on lui avait révéler la vérité à présent, le secret de son identité. Mais loin de la repousser ça l’avait un peu plus encore rapproché, même si une part d’elle lui en voulait de le lui avoir caché.

Ils se voyaient donc, chaque fois que leur emploi du temps le leur permettait.

Soit deux fois en tout. Pas plus de trente minutes.

Ce soir avait été la troisième.

Et ils ne le savaient pas alors mais elle serait aussi la dernière.

 

Il lui avait parlé.

Il le lui avait annoncé, sans détour. A quoi bon, les faits étaient là et il n’y avait pas de manière douce pour emmener le sujet.

Il allait une fois encore partir, s’éloigner. Pour très longtemps. Dans un autre pays, au-delà du continent. C’était ainsi que l’Homme qui lui avait tout enlevé l’avait décidé. Il ne voulait pas le faire, il ne voulait pas de cette vie qui était organisée pour lui. C’était ce qu’il lui avait dit, à l’Homme. Il voulait aider et non pas faire du mal, il voulait soigner, aimer, au lieu de détruire et d’apprendre à haïr. Il ne savait pas dans quel monde il voulait vivre, non, ce qu’il savait c’était le chemin à ne pas suivre.

Et c’est pourtant vers là qu’on le poussait.

Ce tracé aux antipodes de ce que sa mère avait voulu pour lui.

Quand elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il ne s’y opposait pas, pourquoi il ne fuyait pas il lui répondit avec un petit sourire, les yeux levés vers le ciel :

« Ma Ziva on ne fuit pas sa destinée, et la mienne prend le visage de cet Homme. Je suis son pantin, son jouet, je ne représente rien d’autre pour lui qu’un autre pion ; et il tient la vie d’une personne qui m’est chère entre ses mains, il a le pouvoir de la mettre en terrible danger. Il ne l’éliminera pas non, elle lui est trop précieuse pour cela, son meilleur atout. Non, mais il l’éloignera, il la brisera et la refaçonnera, il lui demandera de faire des choses que nul être ne devrait avoir le droit de demander, comme tuer, trahir, se soumettre. Elle deviendra comme ces moines catholiques et leur vœux de pauvreté exceptée que pour elle ce serait la pauvreté de penser librement, d’agir différemment, de vivre indépendamment. Il y aurait aussi le célibat forcée, le mariage à une cause, mais sans vœux de chasteté car elle aurait peut-être à vendre son corps pour mieux accomplir le rôle ordonné. »

« Voilà ce qui se passera si je ne me plie pas. Je perdrai la seule personne qu’il me reste, celle qui m’aide à tenir le coup, à continuer d’avancer. »

« Je te perdrai »

« Aussi si pour t’épargner cette vie je dois devenir un monstre alors je le deviendrai. Contraint et forcé. Mais je le deviendrai. Et quoi que tu dises ou fasses n’y changera rien, je ne cèderai pas, pas devant toi, ah'ot kétana. »

Ce n’est pas tant les mots qui la foudroyèrent sur place ni la détermination qu’elle y sentait derrière que le regard qu’il lui adressa, empli d’affection et de gratitude. Un amour d’une tristesse insupportable.

Et à sa plus grande honte elle détourna le regard.

Et elle lui en voulut.

Elle lui en voulut de lui ouvrir son cœur, de lui révéler son contenu, de faire passer son bonheur à elle avant le sien, de tirer un trait sur son avenir et de la mettre devant le fait accompli, et de partir une nouvelle fois, de lui tourner le dos et de la laisser-là, un peu plus seule, un peu plus brisée encore. Avec le poids de ce nouveau fardeau, la connaissance d’un tel sacrifice, d’une telle abnégation. Pour elle. 

Elle le détesta, pour lui avoir appris ce qu’aimer quelqu’un du plus profond de son être signifiait, d’avoir pris toute la place dans son cœur, lui avoir enseigné ce que le terme perte représentait réellement. Pour être responsable de cette sensation de chute libre qu’elle ressentait à présent, de totale perdition, cette incapacité à se rappeler comment respirer, comment continuer d’exister. Pour faire parti de sa vie quand tout son entrainement lui apprenait comment s’en détacher, rester froide et impavide. Sans attaches. Sans souffrance. 

Et elle le haïssait lui par-dessus tout, cet homme qui causait tout cela. 

Cet homme qui pourtant était Abba. 

Cet homme qui lui avait donné la vie à elle, à lui, à eux. 

Cet homme qui l’avait envoyé en Ecosse d’où il n’était jamais revenu, pas réellement, pas complètement. 

Cet homme qui était enfin parvenu à lui enlever son sourire et l’avait remplacé par la mort. Par le vide. Par la haine et l’amertume. Cet homme qui en avait fait un inconnu. 

 

* * *

 

La dernière fois qu’elle l’avait vu était à travers la lunette d’un fusil.  Mais il n’était plus lui.  Il était devenu cet être qu’il craignait désespérement de devenir, celui qu’on lui avait forcé à être. Ce monstre. 

Pour elle.

Pour eux. 

Cet homme aux yeux vides. Sans remords. Sans tristesse. Sans attaches. Sans envies. 

Cet homme sans plus aucune étincelle de vie. 

Cet homme détruit. 

Cet homme dont le seul véritable crime avait été d’obéir. Et de se perdre en cours de chemin, de ne plus comprendre les consignes. Et au final de faire ce qui lui était interdit : réagir. 

Et elle avait dû le faire. 

C’était son devoir, elle en avait reçu l’ordre. 

Il était devenu l’ennemi, de son peuple, de sa famille, de cette agence aux lettre acronymes qu’elle ne connaissait même pas il y a quelques jours. 

Il s’était rangé à l’autre cause, celle des insoumis, celle des révoltés et des incompris. Celle des poseurs de bombes et des ceintures d’explosifs aussi. 

Elle avait dû le faire. Oui ! 

Pour elle. 

Pour eux. 

Pour lui. Celui d’autrefois et même peut-être celui d’aujourd’hui. 

Et elle ne s’en voulait pas. Mais n’en souffrait pas moins. 

Elle n’éprouvait aucune honte. 

Ni aucune satisfaction. 

Plus qu’un ordre, appuyer sur la gachette été là son ultime geste d’amour. 

Elle avait repris sa promesse, et nul ne le blesserait plus. 

Il avait en avait fini. Il était libre. 

Libre. 

 

Et elle se tenait là sur les ruines de ce qui avait été. Se remémorant ces moments passés. Tenant à la main une urne qui lui rappelait ce qui lui avait été enlevé. 

Arraché. 

Ces enfants oubliés qu’ils avaient été. 

Ces fils et fille d’une cause qui les dépassait, d’un monde qui les claquemurait et les conditionnait. 

Un pion noir et un pion blanc, et rien d’autre à part ça. Nulle autre nuance, nul retour en arrière ou pas sur le côté. Juste l’obligation d’avancer, de se sacrifier, d’assassiner. 

Et devant elle les cendres qui s’envolaient et se déposaient sur ce jardin qui il y a très longtemps avait eu cette symbolique de liberté et de complicité. Ce jardin où lui trouvait enfin la paix. Et où elle pouvait se laisser aller, peut-être pour la dernière fois. Car depuis toujours ici le vert prédominait, depuis toujours le blanc et le noir en étaient absent. 

Et une dernière fois elle le regarda s’en aller, au gré du vent cette fois. Le cœur serré à s’en briser. 

Il avait été l’ennemi. Et elle pleurait pour lui. 

Il avait été son seul ami. Et son cœur criait pour lui. 

Il était son frère Ari. Et une part d’elle avait inéluctablement péri avec lui. 

 

Et dans la brume matinale de cette journée d’automne s’éleva une voix triste et meurtrie, récitant le psaume des âmes perdues. 

 

 

* * *

 

Qu’est-ce qui avait pu le changer ainsi lui avait demandé des mois plus tard l’agent Gibbs alors qu’ils enquêtaient sur une cellule terroriste ; qu’est ce qui avait fait Ari se détourner de sa famille, quitter le Mossad, trahir sa patrie, pour devenir un activiste, un rebelle, un ennemi ? 

Elle en connaissait la réponse. 

Mais n’en avait rien dit. 

Jamais il ne comprendrait. 

Ni ne l’accepterait. 

La vie était différente ici. 

Les rapports entre individus aussi. 

Et puis c’était son histoire. 

Leur histoire. 

Celle de leur passé, de leur triste vie.  De celle qui n’appartenait à personne d’autre. 

C’était là tout ce qui lui restait. Son jardin secret. 

Cette histoire que personne n’avait comprise avant ni ne le ferait jamais à présent. 

C’était voulu. C’était ainsi.  Du moment qu’elle elle comprenait. Rien n’importait. 

Elle avait fait ce qui avait été attendue d’elle. Mais est-ce qu’elle le cautionnait ? 

Tout ce qu’elle savait c’est qu’à son tour elle lui pardonnait. Même si cela n’avait jamais été réellement de la faute d'Ari pour commencer. 

Car ainsi était le destin des pions. 

Et qui sait ce que le sien lui réservait. 

Car peu importe ce que lui promettait le directeur Sheppard elle elle savait. 

Comme lui avant elle. 

On ne s’échappe jamais. 

Sauf pour devenir un nouveau monstre.

**Author's Note:**

> ah'ot kétana : petite sœur en hébreux   
> abba : papa  
> ima : maman  
> Je croise les doigts pour ne pas avoir fait d’erreur en accordant ma confiance à Google pour ces traductions.
> 
> Je présente également mon mea culpa. Oui j’ai modifié un peu les faits pour les intégrer à ma convenance dans mon histoire. Sur trois points précisément :  
> \- ici seul deux ans et quelque séparent Ziva et Ari, au lieu de la dizaine de la série.   
> \- De même ici Eli David ‘fréquentait’ la mère d’Ari alors qu’il était déjà marié à la mère de Tali et de Ziva, ce qui encore une fois n’était pas le cas initialement, cela avait eu lieu bien plus tôt.  
> \- Enfin Mme David ici n’a jamais quitté son époux et est partie avec ses filles.
> 
> Désolée à ceux et celles que j’ai pu offenser en décrivant Ari ainsi. J’y peux rien, j’aimais vraiment beaucoup ce personnage (et c’est toujours le cas presque huit ans après) même s’il a un peu beaucoup tué Kate. Suis-je la seule à trouver qu’ils allaient bien ensemble d’ailleurs ? ^^


End file.
